darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Varandale
The Kingdom of Varandale is a US based guild established for those with a passion and wanderlust akin to the Vikings. It is a place within the world of Darkfall for roleplay and player v player combat; for politics and exploration; for crafting and the building of grand cities. It is a place for those who are much more than mere marauders. ---- About our Realm The “Kingdom of Varandale” is a community of mature gamers, who work together as a team and enjoy helping each other, regardless of their own individual gaming “play-style”. Starting in 1997, our guild has transitioned from our original MMO (UO), into other games over the years, changing too our guilds theme to better fit the games into which we moved. What has not changed is our core values, members and our goal of making our guild fun, and interesting for each member. If you are a RP, PVP, PVE, or other self-described gamer, that enjoys playing with mature and fun fellow gamers, be you a casual or fanatic-gamer type; if you bring a sense of humor and are looking to team up with future friends, our guild is for you. Though we are an “RP Guild” we are dedicated to other aspects of gaming play styles too including, PVP, Crafting, Exploring, Raiding and even City Building (if allowed in the game). So our guild is well rounded and full of great members, some of which have several years of MMO experience in games such as UO, Shadowbane, DaoC, EQ 1-2, WoW, WWII, AC, AoC, LotR, Roma Victor, and others. Explore our guilds website, ask questions and decide for yourself. Guild Theme and Role Play Come as you are and let creativity resolve the rest! Just like the actual “Vikings” they (the Varangians) are part and parcel of the entirety of Nordic cultural backgrounds, stemming from the various regions within the know realms of Midgard. These backgrounds can include the ancient pre-Celtic, Germanic, and other races of man that are woven deeply into the multi layered mythos of ancient human mythological traditions. However, members do not have to select “human” as their race, nor if in doing so do they have to be “Varangians”; our guilds theme allows members to select from a wide array of character background themes via which they can express their own personas. How players express their own identity/character persona within the kingdom is up to each individual. Be they, Elven, Varangian, Dwarvish, or any of the other possible races that might exists in the greater realms of our imaginations; each member is free to explore and create their own unique character background and have fun with it, while interacting with other members. (Then again, members can simply say “hail” now and then and hack and slash their way to glory too!) Hence it was, that in the ancient days there dwelt in the Northern realms of Midgard a race of men known as “Varangians”, the mighty children of the Aesir whom dwelt in Asgard. Alone they were not, for the other gods of the cosmos did create in their likenesses, children of their own to populate the greater realms of Midgard. Some found friendships amid the children of the North, others only strife. It was prior to the “Age of Shadows”, that within the frigid realms far North across the Ninarraq Ocean, a mighty warrior king of the Varangians, Arthunaer, inspired his people to conquer for themselves a new realm and form the first alliances with the “Fair Kin”. In time, assisted by the “Sages of the North” and newly found Dwarven allies, they came to rule a combined kingdom of legendary glory and power. After some time ruling their homelands, Arthunaer was drawn by the lure of richer lands into a region of Midgard known as the “Lands of Mourning”. There in, petty kingdoms fought constant wars with each other, vying for power and stability. Mustering up his people, Arthunaer set forth to conquer a region within these new lands and rule over it but ill omens foretold darkness in this endeavor, unheeded by the king. Swiftly the Varangians and their allies swept inland from the sea, conquering a large and bountiful region that came to be known as “Varandale”. Though victorious over their hostile foes, King Arthunaer fell in combat during the “Battle of Dragonscale”. Thus it was that the first age of the Varangians ended and a new began, as Valthunaer son of Arthunaer, assumed the throne of Varandale. So grieved was Valthunaer’s mother at his father’s death, that she sailed into the “undying lands” of Tir na Nog, never to return, but in parting she taught Valthunaer the way to locate the legendary lands of “Muspelheim” and “Niflheim”. Thus it was that King Valthunaer would uproot his people, searching the seas for the fabled lands of Muspelheim. Eventually after years of glorious battles and searching, the Varangians found that the lands of fire were unsuitable to their attempts at settlement. Scornful of his failure to find a prosperous home for his folk, Valthunaer turned to his newly wedded bride, Glinelril an Elven Princess and seer from an ancient and powerful clan, for guidance. She foretold that he would discover far to the south, in the seas near to the lands of Niflheim, a land of legend and bounty, worthy of the Varangians and their kingdom. So it was that King Valthunaer made offerings to Odin and set forth the call amid his people and new found allies, to again traverse the frigid seas in search of a land of legend. Myth became truth as the Varangians located the icy realm of Niflheim, finding it inhabited by primitive and ruthless men, whom knew not the lore of the Aesir but only the ancient ways of their isolated folk. Yet, to the south, the Varangian scouts did find a mountainous realm, known as Dvergheim, that favored in appearance their native lands. These lands held populations of Dwarves who knew of the Aesir and welcomed the Varangians as allies. Taking for themselves new lands in which to dwell, the Varangians sent forth their Elven scouts into the greater lands of Agon, finding as they searched other Elven races, Orks, Men and even “Wolfkin”. Agons’ vastness seems virtually impenetrable, its richness tempting and its fascinations deadly, it calls forth to the unwary as if a vengeful Seirēn. So it is that a new age has dawned for the Kingdom of Varandale. Maintain a mature and fun gaming environment within our guild community When it comes to recruiting, we're pretty choosey. Maturity is a requirement and we won't put up with people with egos or who simply act like idiots. Our average age is mid-twenties, but there are plenty of us who are much older! We have players from all over the world, yet think it is important that we remain small enough to be a fairly tight-knit Maintain an effective and competitive fighting force A lot of Darkfall is going to be about PvP. And although it will not be the clan’s priority, much of what is important to the clan will rest on the successful defense of our city and support of our allies. We need to be, and will be, well skilled and trained in group and clan based combat. For those who wish to pursue this aspect of the game even further, the Vanguard has been established as an elite PvP unit. We have a Teamspeak server, and its use will be required for PvP encounters. Establish a strong and defensible city / realm With only 97 clan stones on each server designated for the building of a city, it will be crucial that, our guild secure the optimum clan stone location we can and that we generate resources to maintain our city / realm. Become and remain a respected guild The Kingdom of Varandale will remain an active guild within the political atmosphere of our chosen server, both in the role-play and actual political arenas. The Kingdom of Varandale will be well connected, well informed and strategically allied, yet will remain an independent and self determinate guild. Be a centre of crafting excellence Almost everyone in the Kingdom of Varandale crafts, although to varying degrees. Still others have dedicated themselves to this pursuit. All crafters will be supported in their role. Our city will include all necessary building types and a pool of resources. The objective of the Kingdom of Varandale is to establish a centre of crafting expertise in key crafting areas that will support our martial activities and bring players from all over Agon to buy the finest wares. Maintain a creative and interesting role-play community within our realm The Kingdom of Varandale encourages clan members to quest together and to move through the storylines together. Role-play is an important facet of our guild, yet by no means a required part of our members interactions with each other. For those interested in expressing their characters personas via role-playing activities, our guild offers plenty of events and activities, both in-game and on our forums, that enhance our role-play atmosphere. We will also engage role-play with the Darkfall lore, but we will expand upon it – scant as it is – creating our own rich cultural niche. We will of course interact with other likeminded clans as much as possible and play an active part in building a wider community on our server. Have a great time The most important objective of all, and our overall goal, is to have fun. We all have lives and we understand that this is just a game – but once you forget how to “play” you have lost something very important, so revive that creative and fun spirit within yourself and join with us as we share in the adventures ahead! The Kingdom of Varandale holds many roleplay events - though you'll find that most of them involve getting out and having fun. Here are two that have proven a lot of fun. Midsummer Blót and Run "Midsummer Blót" July signifies the month of the Summer Solstice (the longest day of the year), a time when most harvesting, foreign trade, expeditions and raiding are conducted. At this ceremony, participants gather in a circle and a horn filled with blessed mead is passed around. Each person makes a toast (participants can select a specific deity or ancestor to honor, or can recite a song/poem in times of peace or war), then drinks from the horn and passes it on to the next person in the circle. e.g. for those who wish to ask for aid from Thor: “Hail Thor – show thy might, Let thunder roar and lightning strike! Hurl thy hammer into the fray, And let thine enemies know fear this day!” "Midsummer Run" Once the blót has ended, participants are then invited to participate in a foot race. Rules will be explained in more detail before the race begins (this may eventually turn into a scavenger hunt, if we have enough volunteers to assist for this event). The first person to arrive at the finish line with the correctly gathered items collected during the race, will be declared the winner and awarded a price! Warhorse Tavern Event Every so often the entire kingdom of the Varangians holds a festive “gathering” of sorts, that brings together the often wandering and far-flung members of their kin. These events are cause to catch up, drink up and act up! Songs will be sung, tales woven of great deeds and often contests of strength and might will be displayed for the entertainment of all attending. "The Great Saga" This event will being the night (after any introductions or other formal announcements are made), it starts off the event with the recounting of a great deed or other momentous event that has occurred in the previous 30 days. Any member of the gathering may volunteer to speak, weave their tale of adventure, grief or victory as the gathering drinks and listens. "The Warhorse Rumble" Fired up by the telling of great deeds, and their fare share of drink, the next event is one that often finds blood on the floor in its aftermath. The call goes froth for any willing to line up and in pairs enter the arena. Fists will fly and the mighty shall rise as they vanquish their appoints in unarmed combat! It is up to the events most senior Jarl in attendance (not the king) as to the manner of this events rules, a free for all, paired combat or even teams of varying numbers; all that matters is that some organized attempt be made to make the contest fun and safe for the general public just beyond the tavern doors! "The Hunt" After the night has wound down, the most hearty of the gathering are often invited to join in on a “hunt”; most likely to a dark, dangerous and damp dungeon of some sort, or a glory filled excursion into the Mahirim plains to find and slay the foes of the kingdom! Either way, it is a fine way to end off the night. (The “hunt” may be lead by any member who wishes to step forward with an approiate idea for the final nights event.) * All members who attend this event will have their names added to the list below, as a record of their attendance; this corresponds to the official guild RP award the “Warhorse Tavern Stein”. Full Moon Ceremony In many religions in early times, the moon became a symbol , and even a home of the gods and goddesses. Folklore assigns a special name to each full moon to which has changed over time. On the second Tuesday of each month, a Full Moon Ceremony will be performed in its' honor. Time: 7:15 pm CST Location: TBA __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cl-Servername Category:Roleplay Clans